


The Tree (Ticci Toby x Reader) ~Creepypasta

by Dani_Aika



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot, Romance, ticci toby - Freeform, ticci toby x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Aika/pseuds/Dani_Aika
Summary: Ticci Toby x Reader ~ Creepypasta
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Tree (Ticci Toby x Reader) ~Creepypasta

You were in the woods playing hide and seek with Masky, Hoodie, and Sally. Yes, it was dear Sally's idea. Currently, Masky was it and everyone else was hiding.

"33...34...35..." You could hear Masky from not too far away as he counted to 50. The rules that Sally made was that you couldn't just find one person but you had to find everyone.If you give up you have to shout out 'Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!' until the person comes out and was able to hear you.

You were walking calmly, trying to make the least amount of noise as you could until... Someone wrapped an arm around your waist and put a hand over your mouth to muffle your screaming. They pulled you up in a tree next to them and when they let you go you immediately clung to them. Yeah, the thing was, you couldn't climb trees and EVERYONE in the Creepypasta household knew it. So you grew furious when someone pulled you into the tree with them.

Looking down at the grown, you seemed to be about 10 feet high and looking up at your kidnapper, you were met by a pair of goggles.

"TOB-" You were cut off by him spinning you around, making you lose your balance but he had a hold of you. He pulled your back hard against his chest and put a hand over your mouth. One arm was secure around your waist.

"It's l-like you w-want to lose." He chuckled/whispered in your ear. "Don't w-worry b-babe, I g-got you." Your eyes widened and your cheeks burned as he used the term 'Babe...' on you. You bit his hand but that's when you remembered two things.

1: Toby cannot feel pain.

2: You are 10 feet off the ground in a high tree. He can let you go whenever.

Though, you knew Toby was annoying and very childish, he would only tease about dropping you. You knew about Toby's little crush on you and honestly, you didn't know if you felt the same. Besides, the babe thing probably came from Dark Link giving him his bad advice again. The thing is, he didn't know you knew. You actually needed to talk to him about that. You were confused yourself whether on not you had feelings for the Tourette Syndrome boy and honestly, you think you do.

You're always standing up for him and taking his side, even on the little things. Though, that was you being nice. But you always seem to blush with the little pick up lines he sends you every once and a while just to get a reaction. The thing is, you don't really blush when it comes from Dark Link or Jeff or even BEN. You just thank them and leave the room.

Now, you might think twice on whether Masky and Hoodie was lying to you about Toby liking you but you know he does by the things he does, such as;

1: He always puts an arm around your shoulder.

2: In games he always helps you (Such as now).

3: He tries to make you blush or tease you whenever he can.

4: He seems to get really angry with BEN and Dark Link do flirt with you.

5: He always sits next to you.

6: In general, he is very touchy feel when it comes to you.

"Y-You know, y-you looks beautiful w-when your t-thinking." Toby commented, bringing you out of your thoughts and making blush a tiny bit but a small smile came to your lips. The thing it, Toby will pretty much do whatever it takes for you to notice him. Though, you know that was a general comment. You really need to talk. Pulling up your hands, you yank his off your mouth and speak quickly.

"Toby, we need to talk." You whispered as he twitched a bit.

"About w-what, Babe?" He asked as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, making you blush and your heart race.

"A-About that." You answered quickly. He turned you around so that you were facing him and brought you close so that you were straddling him basically. He placed his arms around your waist and nodded for you to continue, twitching in the process.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked.

"Toby, I have a question." You sighed before looking down.

"And that is?" He quizzed, his whisper becoming quieter as he tilted his head.

"Toby." You said as you brought your eyes to meet his. "People around here have been saying you have feelings for me and I believe them because of your actions, though to be careful, is that true?" You asked as you rested your hands on his arms.

"Uh, U-Uh, Uh. I-I, N-No. I m-mean. Y-Yes." Soon, Toby began to twitch even more. It was like his stress made his syndrome worse, or at least that's how Slenderman put it.

"Toby, hey hey hey. Calm down." You said as you placed your hands on either side of his face. "Please." You whispered. After a moment, it was like Toby decided to get it over with.

"N-No. I d-don't have a-a crush on you." For some reason, this made you upset, it broke your heart. But... "I-I am positive that I am in l-love with you, (N-N-Name)." This made your heart beat accelerate.

  
"R-Really?" You asked quietly before Toby nodded.

"H-How could I-I Not?" He said. " Y-You're beautiful, s-smart, the f-first time I saw you I-I couldn't s-seem to l-look away..." He looked out into space. "You're special to me. Why d-do you think I'm always a-around you. I c-can't seem to get enough. When you sing to Sally at night, I c-can't help but want to put my arms around you and think of a future where you and me are tog-together and that is our kid you're singing to sleep. I want to protect you forever and always, I want to say loud and proud 'I D-DO!' at our wedding."

He pulled his goggles up on his forehead, showing his beautiful honey brown eyes. He pulled you closer to him as he continued.

"I-I want to be the only m-man in the world to hold you and c-call you mine. I want you to s-say to any girl who flirts with me or w-whatever the purpose that I'm y-yours." This really surprised you. He was in love with you. He was trying so hard to make you understand his feelings.

"Toby, I-" You were cut off by a couple people singing...

"Toby and (Name), sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." You both looked down to see Masky, Sally, Hoodie, Jeff, and BEN, all teasing you both. Toby looked away in embarrassment but you smirked. You pulled Toby's face back to look at you and looked into his glossy eyes.

"Let's give them what they seem to want." You said with a soft, amused voice. Without a second thought, you pulled down Toby's mouth guard and brought him into a breathtaking kiss. This kiss held so much passion, so much love, you couldn't help but smile and kiss him harder. He pulled you as close as he could and held you as tight as he could as he kissed you back. Ohhh's and laughter and bets set off to the 5 down below.

"Would you four knock it off!" Sally yelled at the 4 betters before looking up at the both of you who were too lost in your kiss. "They're in love!" She sighed dreamily, making you and Toby smile in the kiss. After a couple more seconds of heaven, you both pulled away and smiled at each other.

"In love indeed." You whispered, making Toby grin. You placed your forehead on his and said. "You're mine."

"A-and you're m-mine." With that, he brought you into another breathtaking kiss.

  
*Five Months later*

You were in the middle of an intense game of tag and Toby was it. You, Masky, Hoodie and Sally were running around to the back of the mansion where everyone else of the household was setting up for the barbecue to celebrate Toby's birthday.

"Split up!" Sally shouted and you three agreed. As you all split up and away from each other, Toby came chasing right after you. Of course you had a hunch he would but part of you was hoping he would go after Masky. You were running low on stamina and knew you needed an obstacle, so who better to run around and annoy than Jeff the Killer

With an evil grin to the idea, you quickly made your escape towards his direction, where you jumped the waist high fencing. Just as you were about to close in on your target, watching the horrified look on Jeff's face as he watched you charge him, you took notice that another person was closing in on you.

Taken aback by this, you glanced over to see none other than Laughing Jack sticking his foot out, tripping you in the last second. Knowing the fall was going to hurt you quickly braced yourself. Squeezing your eyes shut and using your arms to help prevent the impact, you felt arms close around your shoulders and waist, pulling you into their chest. With a soft gasp, you opened your eyes too look up at your savior, who was none other than your caring but annoying lover, Tobias Rogers.

With a chuckle, he used a hand to remove his goggles so that his hazelnut colored eyes could properly meet your (e/c) ones. Of course, since the beginning, you had always adored his eyes. Your only issue was that you could never keep up with his wacky expectations. However, you had gotten used to it and of course his goofy smile that made your heart flutter. Helping you stand up, you sighed.

"I guess that means I'm it!" You were practically out of energy with the tumble of events that had just occurred, you didn't know how you were going to even catch up to Sally. But you knew Toby would pout if you didn't try. Just as you were about to start counting for them to run, Toby stopped you by kneeling down. "Huh?" He was reaching down to grab something out of your line of sight. Glancing up, you realized all eyes were on the two of you and embarrassment flooded through you like a wild fire. Quickly trying to distract yourself and get Toby to stand back up you asked "Did my sneakers come untied?" 

You peeked around to try to catch a glimpse, but what you saw made you catch your breath. Toby looked up at you with that gentle and innocent gaze he always showed when he looked at you. With a confident smile, he held up the homemade looking, red velvet box that you had seen just moments before.

"(Name)" Toby gently grasped your hand with the one that was not holding the box and killed the back of it. "I know t-that I am a-annoying and that s-sometimes I get a little too e-excited. Sometimes things go o-over my h-head and I miss d-details. I-I am not a g-good man, but I was b-brought here to my new f-family, with people I c-care for, even if some of t-them are mean p-people." Toby made a quick glance at Masky before looking back at you.

"I saw that you ticking freak!" In turn everyone laughed at Masky's retaliation, especially you and Toby.

"But I p-promise" He paused for a moment, confusing you, but then began again. "But I promise that I w-won't let you down. I'll m-make you laugh, I'll c-comfort... comfort you, give you r-reasons to smile, and never l-leave you alone, n-no matter how m-many times you tell me t-to." Tears struck your eyes as you listened to the man kneeling before you, trying his best to get the important words out and clear to you. "S-so, even if I-I annoy you or d-drive you c-crazy, even m-make you angry," With his thumb he flipped the lid of the box open... Well, he tried to. " Dammit.." Over and over he would use his thumb to hook under the lid but before he could open it all the way, the springs would close it again. Everyone in the back yard had burst out laughing at the fail of the once emotional proposal, even you chuckled.

"Only you can take such a moment and make it so goofy." You softly said as you used your free hand gently flip open the lip to the box. Looking down at his feet, dejected, Toby sighed. However, you smiled, knowing that he was doing his best and just that alone made this onto a perfect moment. "Please continue, Toby. I want to kiss you already." With a surprised look, Toby's gaze shot up and met yours. Seeing you smiling after a moment like that is what gave him the courage to continue. With tears gathering in his eyes, he continued.

"So, e-even if I a-annoy you or drive you c-crazy, even m-make you a-angry," he choked on his words as he fought back the tears that spilled down his cheeks, "Will you p-please, be w-with me for all e-eternity?" Not expecting such an amazing line to come from his mouth, you stood shocked. Tears continued piling in your eyes and down your face as you used your free hand to cover your mouth. Watching the tears come from his own, you finally nodded.

"Of course I will!" Without a second thought, Toby jumped up and brought you into one of his big bear hugs, almost suffocating you, but that didn't stop you from hugging him back just as tightly. Everyone around you cheered and congratulated you on your engagement. Hearing the commotion, you couldn't help but keep laughing out of happiness, before you pulled away from Toby and pulled him back into a passionate kiss which surprised at first, he gladly accepted. "I Love you." You whispered to him in your kiss, in return he kissed you deeper, holding you as close as he possibly could.

*One Month later*

Of course you couldn't legally marry due to the fact that you were marrying an infamous killer, but that didn't mean that you couldn't hold a ceremony where your loved ones could attend. Slenderman gladly gave you away in place of your father and Masky was forced into being a Best man just because Toby knew it was irritate him. Sally was your adorable flower girl and you both thought it would be funny to have Hoodie as your made of honor.

You were against it at first, but after seeing how much Toby laughed at the idea, you couldn't just ignore it. So after some thought, you decided to surprise him with Hoodie in a gown by your side. Of course it was not easy to do but you had some help from Laughing Jack and BEN. The ceremony lasted an hour longer than it was supposed to since Toby couldn't stop laughing every time he caught sight of Hoodie, but you didn't hold that against him. Frankly you were having quite the rough time keeping your composure as well.

"Do you Tobias Rogers, take (Name) as your unlawfully wedded Wife?" Asked Slenderman in place of your marriage minister.

"I do." Toby said happily and you could tell he was trying to hold back his excitement which made you happy as well.

"Do you (Name) take Tobias Rogers as your unlawfully wedded Husband?" Slenderman asked you.

With a smirk, you inhaled deeply, slightly confusing your fiance, before you shouted out proudly, "I DO!" catching everyone off guard. Tilting his head, Toby stared at you in wonder before he got the engines working again.

"I want to protect you forever and always, I want to say loud and proud 'I DO!' at our wedding." He pulled his goggles up on his forehead, showing his beautiful honey brown eyes. He pulled you closer to him as a tear slipped down his right cheek. "I-I want to be the only m-man in the world to hold you and c-call you mine."

The memory of then surfaced to his thoughts and without a second thought, "With the power that is not vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and-" Toby kissed you. Surprised by this sudden action, it only took you a moment to recover before you kissed him back. There was laughter, cheers, and you couldn't forget the wolf whistles coming from none other than BEN and Dark Link in which you just rolled your eyes and kissed your husband deeper.

*Six Years Later*

You and Toby have had a very eventful, fun, and romantic married life. You two even pondered about whether you should move into a cabin of your own not too far from the mansion but Toby wanted his children to be surrounded by people who cared about them always. Understanding his wishes, you both remained in the mansion and had three children.

The first two were twins you both got pregnant with the night you two got married. Both boys and they were almost as energetic as their father which you both loved and dreaded. They had both recently turned five years old and ran around like maniacs on steroids, constantly pulling pranks which Toby encouraged. Of course when it came down to it he would properly scold them properly and explain why what they did was wrong.

Even with the not so great upcoming he had gotten, he gave his children the father they deserved, making you fall for him all over again. Smiling to yourself, you walked down the stairs, outback where the two boys annoyed their Uncle Masky, taking turns calling him over and over again. Shaking your head you walked over to where Hoodie stood, watching the scene that unfolded before you two.

"Even through that mask, you can tell he's going to blow a vessel." Hoodie warned. "He would never harm them but I can't guarantee that he won't scar them with a scary story."

"They really are just like their father." You laughed in return. "I'm sure that whatever Masky comes up with, Toby will make it into something that will backfire on Masky." Hoodie chuckled and nodded in agreement. The twins got along with everyone, especially BEN and Laughing Jack which worried you a bit but not because you thought they would hurt your children. You just didn't want the twins picking up on things they shouldn't be picking up on at such a young age. The thought now even made you sigh in defeat, making Hoodie take notice.

"You don't have to worry. They have amazing parents. With you being a helicopter mom and Toby being an overprotective punk that helps them get into trouble... Where was I going with this?" You shook your head as you groaned but under his hood, Hoodie smiled. "He was sure excited to find out he was having boys."

"Yup, he's really good with them too. It's one thing that they're boys though. Imagine him getting out daughter just like them? She would get away with everything and she'll know it." You placed a hand over your stomach at the worrisome thought.

"Definit-" Hoodie stopped. Quickly glancing at your hand then back at you, in a panicked voice, "Seriously!?" You knew if Masky was the one saying this, he would be horrified, but you could tell that Hoodie was genuinely excited.

"Seriously!" You smiled brightly. Hoodie placed his hands over where you'd think his mouth would be in disbelief.

"How do you know!?"

"Slenderman told me!"

"How far!?"

"Four weeks!"

"When did you find out!?"

"This morning I had a hunch when I-"

"Spare me on that information." Hoodie cut you off, making you laugh. "What about Toby?"

You shook your head. "I'm going to surprise him tonight on our date."

"He's going to be super excited. Sally too." You nodded in agreement.

"We even have a name picked out for her." You stated as you patted your belly.

"You two planned on having a girl?" You shook your head to Hoodie's question.

"Toby wants more but we agreed to stop for now at the twins until they got a bit older. She was simply a happy accident." You chuckled.

"Then, how would you agree on-" Hoodie stopped himself as he realized what you were getting to. "You're going to name her after.."

"She meant the world to Toby, who else to name our child after than her own aunt Lyra." You spoke so fondly, knowing this was the right thing to do.

Hoodie was quiet for a moment but when he spoke you could hear the smile in his voice. "He's going to be so happy."

You smiled back at him. "We're going to be very happy."

That night Toby took you from the mansion for a moonlit walk. He held your hand as he guided you through the trees. It wasn't a dangerous area but he still made sure to be careful of where you stepped, in case of a snake, a hole in the ground or-

"You d-don't know when a bunch of mini n-ninjas are going to a-attack!" He was trying so hard to convince you that mini ninjas could come to assassinate you at any moment and that the only way to protect you was if you clung to him and you two flirt. "They'll be so g-grossed out just like the twins that they'll r-run away and never come b-back! We c-could save these w-woods from the mini n-ninjas and keep our c-children safe forever! I'm a g-genius, right?"

The fact they he had gone all out just to get you to flirt with him was the goofiest thing you've heard out of him mouth. You were kind of at a loss that you didn't see something like mini ninjas being used as an excuse though. It was definitely something he would have gotten from the twins and that he would try to use in a moment like this.

"You want to flirt that badly?" You couldn't help but laugh at his desperate excuses and he didn't even try to cover it up.

"I want to f-flirt with you t-twenty four, seven! E-even more than that! Twenty five, e-eight!" He exaggerated.

"There is no twenty five, eight!" In which he disagreed you with.

"With our love we c-can make a twenty five, e-eight! That would be m-more time for us to be t-together in a day! More time to g-gross our c-children out as well! More alone time for us t-too!" You were close to collapsing you were laughing so much. In the end you did need to cling onto him in order to keep standing straight. This made Toby very pleased with himself. Slowing down, you both come to an opening in the woods and in front of you, you find a moonlit picnic set up. Thinking this was only a walk, you were surprised to find this.

"Toby, is this-" Cutting you off, he pulled you along.

"I had S-Slenderman bring the food so that it w-wouldn't get c-cold. I set the r-rest up with the twins b-before though." Toby nervously scratched the back of his neck as his shoulder jerked.

"You were able to get the twins to help...?" I was so shocked at this turn of events but what he said next shocked me even more.

"Actually, I was s-struggling with these damn t-t-tics that I c-couldn't get everything set up r-right. I was getting more f-frustrated with myself and when I was a-about to give up and go b-back to get help, they c-came out from wherever they were h-hiding and helped me." Toby looked a bit dejected as he said this. "Apparently they had b-been following me and I hadn't e-even noticed." Toby wasn't a pessimist. When it came down to it, he was very happy go lucky and all about being silly, but over the years of getting closer, you realized just how helpless he feels about his mental issues and his past.

You didn't like when he thought like this, when he felt like this. You knew how capable he was. Even when he annoyed everyone he still got along with everyone. Even on missions, him and Masky worked well together. Always lifting up the kids and making sure they know they're loved and important. Even keeping his promises towards you about comforting you, making you happier than you've ever been.

Even when you threatened to chop off all of him limbs with his own hatchets, he never let go and he always stayed next to you. When you were worried and thought you didn't have what it took to be a mother, he was right there to tell you that you were going to be the greatest mother any child could ask for. He has so much courage, devotion, strength, but because of these issues he loses confidence.

"Knock that off." You were mad, angry that because of something so minor he looked down on himself. "Just knock that off already!" Taken back by your outburst, Toby was speechless, but you proved that you had plenty of words. "You are the stupidest man I have ever met! Most annoying man I have ever met! The most reliable man I have ever met! The most loving, genuine, kind, and bravest man I have ever met!" You shouted at the top of your lungs. "And because of this minor issue-"

"Minor?" Toby cut you off in middle of your sentence. His low voice was key that he took offense to what you said. "Y-you think these p-problems I have are m-minor?!" Startled by this response, you were now the one who was speechless. He had never raised his voice at you or looked at you with such anger in his eyes. This was a version of Toby you have yet seen. "You c-call these p-problems that I have to d-deal with every single day m-minor?! The t-twitches every g-goddamn minute and this s-stutter that makes it h-hard to tell others how I f-fucking feel?! These c-constant feelings of d-despair that get worse and w-worse and there's no f-fucking way to c-cure it!"

You had stepped on a land-mine. One with hundreds of overused traps around it. These scars that surround this topic that you knew of but didn't know how deep they ran. It was only now, in this moment that you could see them for the first time. Like a dam that had a crack that grew for years at a time, and now it broke. He was pouring all of this thoughts and emotions out, drowning everything he is underneath these flooded waters that shouldn't have held any comparison to the ocean of greatness that he is, but it did. To himself that ocean was a pond. A pond of insecurities was all he'd ever seen and all he believes he will ever see.

"Every G-goddamn impulse! I c-can't just say no and i-ignore it! I got these fucking d-demons whispering to me every time something g-goes wrong, every c-chance they get to try to do me f-fucking wrong!" He was his own war zone, constantly fighting with himself and it was only now that you realized it. "To not be able to set up a damn p-picnic by myself for the p-person I love!"

"Stop..."

"To set such a b-bad example that my own k-kids might end up getting hurt b-because they looked up to a s-shitty p-person"

"Stop."

"I should doing more with you g-guys! Teaching them more and setting b-better e-examples but I c-can't help but speak the way I do and look the way I do! I have a h-hole in the side of my m-mouth!" He yanked off his mouth guard and threw it to the floor, showing how much disgust he held for the way he looked. "One look and a-anyone would f-fucking lose their shit!"

"I said Stop!" Without a second thought I slapped him across his other cheek, bringing him back to his senses. It was the first time I had hit him, even I was shocked by my actions.

"(Name).. I'm so sorry." Looking up at him, he just stared at the ground, looking horrified at himself for what he'd just said. "I-I d-don't know what c-came over m-me." 

'She's going to leave you now.'

'That's not going to make her Happy, now will it?'

He never wanted to go off on you like he just did. You didn't deserve it. It's not like you knew what he was going through.

'You're pathetic.'

'She'll hate you forever.'

'Freak of nature, as if she'd love a monster like you!'

As he clenched his fists and bit down on his lower lip, he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears. He was ashamed of himself.

"Toby." You tried to grab his attention but you didn't realize he was in the middle of a battle.

'Here it comes.'

'She wants to get away from you'

'No... She won't do that.' Toby shook his head as he tried to hush the voices.

'You're a fool.'

'Such a stupid, useless man.'

"Toby."

'Face reality.'

'You were meant to be alone.'

"Toby."

'That's why your sister died, isn't it?!' The mocking laughs, the chilling words. They sounded just like his father. The voice he used to scold him, to yell at him, to put him down.

'To put you in your place.'

"Toby!" Startled, he opened his eyes and looked up at (Name) who was shaking him. Your eyes were bloodshot as you continued to cry. Wishing that he would just look at you. Wishing that he would stop letting his past attack him like this. All these things you wanted to tell him but all you did was cry harder as you hugged him close to you, holding his head in the crook of your neck. All you did was sob as you hid your face in his shoulder, hugging him with everything you had.

"(Name).." Toby was confused. Why are you crying? Had he spoken too loud? Had he frightened you? But those who he frightened usually ran, so why weren't you running? Does that mean that you... "Do you love me?" You choked on your tears as you heard his whisper.

"What?" You slowly pulled back, horrified at what he had just asked you. "What do you mean?"

'No'

'Of course it's a no.'

'How could she love you?'

'You're Alone.'

Ignoring the voices he focused on you.

"Are you c-crying, b-because you still love me? B-because you are worried about me?" He held your face within his hands, wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

"Idiot... Of course I love you. I love you so damn much! You drive me crazy with how much I love you!" You began to pound on his chest and cry more. "How could you ask me something like that! Of course I love you! I love you!"

One hit after the next, Toby took it. Your hits were not ones of hatred, but of sadness. You were sad that he had to ask something like that. It's not like you didn't tell each other everyday. You flirted everyday, played games everyday, kissed, hugged, snuggled, from morning to night, every chance you had. When the day was full and there was much to do, even then you would force time to be with each other, because you love each other.

"You might not be able to see it, but you are loved, Toby! Yes, you're annoying! Yes, sometimes you're clueless and foolish! Goofy and stupid!" He had so much that he held against himself, he never realized just how amazing these traits made him. "If it weren't for that so called shitty personality of yours, I might have never looked your way! That dorky confession in tree and the way you tried everything to make me look at you is what made me look at you! If it wasn't for your stubborn love and blind faith in me I wouldn't have thought I could make it as a mother! It's because of you that I am so damn happy with my life right now! That I am so damn in love with you right now!"

Toby was shocked by your words. The once taunted voices were now merely background noises that weren't even audible. The things you were saying now were words that echoed through his mind. You were the only voice he could hear, that he could feel.

"To me those things are minor! They don't measure up to how amazing of a father you are to our children! How reliable of a friend you are to our team! How caring of a member you are to our family! To how precious and irreplaceable you are to all of us!" You held his hands that still cupped your face. You were no longer angry, just sad. Sad that he couldn't see what you see. That he couldn't feel about himself the way you felt about him. "Especially to me." You whispered. "The kids will grow up and follow their own paths. They will lead wonderful lives and I know that because they have you for a father." You both paused for a moment, thinking about what you just said.

"I-I don't think a-assassination is a good career-"

"I know." You both paused for a moment more, looking at each other, before you both cracked a smile and began to laugh. He placed his forehead against yours, which is what he often did when he was feeling fond of the moment you were sharing. A token of his love. You closed your eyes and nuzzled your forehead against his, earning another chuckle from him. When you opened your eyes, his hazelnut colored orbs were looking back into your own (e/c) ones. It was but a glance, but it made your heart beat faster like it always did.

"You have b-beautiful eyes." He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from your face, smiling kindly once more as he did so. "Especially after you c-cry. They're so b-bright and you c-can tell that you've felt so m-much." With a smile of your own, you nodded.

"It's the same with you. You're eyes are very beautiful. I've loved them since the moment I saw them." You moved a hand from his and used a finger to wipe a single tear away.

"Just my eyes?" He question you with a slight pout.

"We had only just met!" You giggled.

It went quiet. Both of you looking at each other, not sure what to say or if you should say anything at all. Your eyes shifted a bit before landing on the now dirty mouth guard that lied on the ground. Following your gaze, Toby had almost forgotten about that. However, you both ended up kneeling down at the same time to pick it up and knocked your heads into each other. The shock showed on both of your faces as you looked at each other.

"Oh..." Toby glanced away, trying to think of a mature way through this. However, the worry showed clearly on his face. Catching on to this fact, you couldn't help but giggle. He was trying to do something he didn't need to do. Surprised by your sudden laugh, he looked back at you, which in turn, you stole a kiss from him. With wide eyes, he looked at you who had your eyes closed. When you pulled away you couldn't help but blush and was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Toby, everything I've said is true. Yes, our children are annoying and mischievous just like their father, but they're also reliable and kind just like their father." All you needed was for him to listen to you. Even if he doesn't believe a word you say or can't see it for himself, you'll be here to see it every step of the way and do your best to remind him of that. "If something were to happen to you it would make a huge difference. The house would be more quiet, Masky wouldn't have someone to take the blame when he eats the last cookie that Sally wanted. The twins wouldn't get away with half the things they get away with, minimizing their experiences because I'm so overprotective."

You looked down at the mouth guard and saw that your hands weren't even an inch. Just a small twitch and you would touch. You wanted to touch him.

  
"Sally wouldn't have her partner in crime when it came to annoying Jeff to the point of raging. Masky and Hoodie would have a quiet team for sure, but without you there is no doubt their pace would be completely off and they'd get lonely." All you needed was a small twitch, but you couldn't help but lightly hold his hand, entwining your fingers together. Glancing at your hands, he couldn't hide the surprise on his face as he glanced back up at you. "Without you, I'd feel so lonely because I wouldn't have my best friend, the love of my life right next to me, making me laugh, holding my hand, wishing me good morning and goodnight, telling me sweet nothings before ruining the moment with a corny joke that I'll end up falling for anyways as you try to explain it in the most awkward and confusing way possible."

With your other hand you picked up the mouth guard. Giving it a look over you couldn't help but think how Toby had used this mask to hide himself from everything and you couldn't help but feel sad that he felt the need to wear it around you. Tossing it to the side, you look Toby in the eye once more. The shock hadn't left him and his eyes were completely focused on you. With a slight smile, you looked at his wound on his cheek and traces it lightly. He slightly jumped at your touch but he didn't move away. He just stared at you while you traced the outline, to his cheek, to his jaw, and finally to his lips.

"You know, when you wear this mask, I can't see your smile properly or your laugh clearly and that makes me a little sad since I love both of those things coming from you. Plus," You glanced up at his eyes which were glazed over with fresh tears. "I can't kiss you as freely like this."

And with that, you leaned in for a kiss, gently pressing your lips to his. It was such a light kiss, but you could feel all of the emotion and the intensity that remained in the air. The passion you both felt for each other was as obvious as Toby's love for pranks and that was pretty damn obvious. When you pulled back, Toby had his eyes half closed, in a complete daze but as soon as he came back down to reality, his eyes overflowed as a few tears streamed down his face. Without a second thought or word, he pulled you into his arms, a tight embrace.

"Thank you." You couldn't help but chuckle at the choice of words but you didn't bother with a 'You're welcome'. Instead you replied in a way that only made sense.

"I love you too."

Indeed this man was very troublesome and he still had his demons and he'd probably fight them for the rest of his life, but with each day that passes by, you will make it more obvious that he is no longer fighting alone. He has his family, children, and of course he will always have you no matter what. He has had you since the day you both were caught but you'll save that card for another melt down.

"Besides," you pulled away, taking one of his hands into your own and gently placing it onto your belly with a slight smirk on your lips. "I've got this weird feeling that Lyra is going to end up being just like her brothers and I definitely can't handle that all on my own. I need my backup with me." You watch as Toby's brows furrow in confusion; confusion that only lasted a mere moment before his hand ever so slightly flinched before pressing gently yet firmly against your stomach.

"We're having a baby girl?" His voice cracked mid sentence as his eye became even more glossy than before. Your confirming nod is what made the first tear drop before he pulled you back into his arms, laughing with that big, dorky grin of his once more. "We're having another baby! It's a girl!" Pulling away from you he grabbed your face and kissed you briefly before looking into your eyes again. "And she's going to be as beautiful as he mother." You can't help but blush as your tears well up on their own, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck.

"And she's going to be just as amazing as her father." Toby smiled sweetly to you before he pulled you closely once more, a feeling of fulfilling satisfaction overwhelming the two of you. No more words were needed to confirm that what the two of you felt was happiness and in that moment you could say for a fact that the future was a treat to look forward to, the past is a gift you'll always treasure but now is the moment you choose to live in.

  
As cheesy as that all sounds, let's just say you were happy that you had that talk in the tree.

The End.


End file.
